The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a transistor and methods of manufacturing the same.
A nanowire crystal may be a mesoscopic system between a macroscopic system and a microscopic system in size. The nanowire crystal may be a similar one-dimensional nano crystal structure with various applications (e.g. semiconductor device) due to a quantum confinement effect and/or a ballistic transport characteristic thereof. Thus, it has been tried that a field effect transistor is formed using a nanowire. Generally, the nanowire may be grown by a separated process, and then the nanowire may be located on a predetermined place. For example, the nanowire vertically grown on a substrate may be separated from the substrate, and then the separated nanowire may be located between source/drain regions formed on another substrate. The field effect transistor formed using the above method may not be highly integrated. Also, it may be difficult to form integrated circuits (e.g. semiconductor devices) by the vertical growth method of the nanowire.